The Triplet's Tenth Birthday
by sammi-san
Summary: [high just in case] They are children of Pokemon Masters, and they have reached the important age of ten. Now they must prove themselves as trainers... right? [humor, no badge collecting, complete]
1. Part One

Disclaimer: Don't own Pokémon. I'm only fourteen, what do you expect? 

This _is_ a Timetravelers supplement. But… you don't need to know ANYTHING! All will be explained in the story. Yayayayayay!  
And better yet… Ash and Misty aren't called Mom and Dad, as known in the other stories! Yayayayayay! 

Thank the Serebii.net fourms for this story. I'd never had written it if I hadn't seen the thread called "Ash+Misty's kids"... 

Be warned: lots of yelling today.  
P.S. If anyone owns WacDonalds… I don't own it!!!!! (It's what the people in InuYasha use as McDonalds. I like using it too.)  
And the title sucks, I know. Just go with it. :) 

---

The Triplet's Tenth Birthday  
Part One 

January 19th, 2017  
Viridian City, 3 p.m. 

Welcome to the Ketchum Residence, home of Ash and Misty Ketchum, their wild bunch of kids and a girl named Nayana. She is not the focus of the story though. We're here to talk about Ash and Misty's triplets! 

Currently two of the triplets, named Arielle and Ashley, were fighting. Ashley was a girl with long brown hair and tanner skin than her older triplet sister. Arielle was shorter, lighter in skin and had long red hair in a ponytail. Both of them had green eyes and wore flares and blue shirts. 

Ashley was holding onto a pink backpack that their mother had bought. Neither of the girls knew whom the backpack was for; Misty had bought it along with a whole bunch of stuff when she went to the mall with Ash. 

"That's MINE!" Arielle yelled, pulling on the backpack by the black strap. 

"No, it's MINE!" Ashley yelled in return, pulling on the other strap. "This pretty pink backpack would look better on me!" 

"NO! STOPPIT! IT'S MY BACKPACK!!!" Arielle shouted on the top of her lungs, pulling her strap with all her might. 

"GIRLS!!" 

The two girls turned around to see who had done the shouting. Ash and Misty were in the doorway, glaring at the two feuding girls. Misty shook her head and took the backpack from them. 

"Actually, this is Nayana's backpack. Yours are in the other bag along with Greg's," Misty said, pointing to a big blue plastic bag. The two girls then sobbed, wanting the pretty pink backpack. 

"No fair no fair no fair!" they sobbed. 

Ash sighed. Sometimes the girls were so immature. "Sometimes we spoil you three too much. We could have given you two backpacks like Nayana's for this year, but we decided to get you better, personalized backpacks." 

The girls then decided to look and see what their loving parents had gotten them. These backpacks were also pink, but with flowers and their names on them. Soon the other pink backpack was forgotten while the girls admired what their parents had gotten them. 

"Wow! These are much better!" the girls yelled. Then they looked at their parents and yelled "Thank you!" 

"You're welcome. You can consider those one of your birthday presents," Ash said. 

Arielle looked at her father and smiled, eyes sparkling. "Really? More presents?" 

"Well, it is your tenth birthday tomorrow, and we can't help but spoil your three to death," Ash said. 

Ashley smiled mischievously. "I say that you should just spoil us, the good two, and skip our meaner brother Greg." 

Arielle smiled and nodded. "He's been a bad boy. He picks on us." 

Greg then walked in. He had black hair, white skin and the weird z's under his eyes too. Currently he was wearing blue jeans, a black t-shirt and a red baseball cap. He was just asking to be called Ash Ketchum Junior. 

"Yah right," Greg said, glaring. "Like you don't pick on me!" 

"I do not!" Arielle yelled. 

"Do too!" 

The redhead and Greg moved in front of each other to start a fight of their own. Arielle's face was almost as red as her hair, and Greg's fists were shaking. The fight hadn't even begun yet. 

"Shut up junior!" Arielle yelled. 

She hit a soft spot. "ARRGH! DON'T CALL ME JUNIOR EVER AGAIN!" 

"Ok then Ash!" Arielle said, smiling. 

That hit an even softer spot. Ash was his first name too, and he loathed being called by that name. [I'm pretty sure he's now junior, but I'm still conflicting that.] 

"DON'T CALL ME THAT EITHER!" he screamed. 

Just as Greg (everyone calls him that, and it saves my sanity to call him that) was about to jump Arielle, Ashley got in the middle. 

"Come on," she insisted. "Can't we work something out?" 

That started the fight. Greg pulled Ashley's hair for getting in the middle of him and Arielle. In turn Ashley punched him in the stomach. Arielle, still mad at Greg, kicked him in the shins. Aggravated that Arielle was trying to beat up Greg before she could, Ashley pinched Arielle really hard. The girl screamed. 

Misty wasn't too happy about the little fight. No matter how much she'd yell and threaten her children to stop, they wouldn't stop fighting. That usually worked too. So she had no other choice but to resort to violence herself. Good thing Ash caught her first before Misty could use that mallet of hers. :) 

"KIDS! STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" 

No luck. Now Arielle was kicking Ashley. Greg then took the opportunity to pull Arielle's hair. Again she screamed and moved back. Unluckily that was where Pikachu happened to be sleeping. As soon as it/he was stepped on, it was over. Everyone had been Thunderbolted and was on the floor, crispy. 

"Ow! Dad! Pikachu shocked me!" Arielle yelled. 

"Well, you provoked him," Ash said. "What did you expect?" 

"Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed, cranky. 

Soon everyone was off the floor, and Misty exploded. 

"I can't believe the three of you!" she yelled. "I thought by now this sibling rivalry thing would be over with! You three are _much_ more mature than this!" 

The triplets looked to the floor. Each of them felt guilty. They really couldn't help but fight, but they didn't want to make their mother mad or disappointed either. Again they had been acting like three-year-olds. 

"I should ground you _all_--" 

Ash interrupted his wife. "Look who's talking. I do believe you're the one who still fights with your older siblings." 

Misty gave a forced smile to her husband. "Let's go talk about this in the other room dear," she said, grabbing him by the ear and pulling him to another room where no one could see or hear them. 

When the two of them came back a few minutes later, Ash had a big lump on his head. He sighed again and sat on the couch in the living room. Perpendicular to the couch was a small love seat the same blue color as the couch. The triplets were now sitting on it. 

"What happened?" Arielle asked. 

"Here's a lesson for you guys: never piss your mother off unless you have a death wish." 

Ash didn't see the mallet coming. Now he had two lumps on his head and he was on the floor. 

"Ok, I'll shut up now." He got off the floor and got on the couch with his wife. 

"So, what are we doing tomorrow anyway?" Ashley asked. 

"You'll see," Ash and Misty said. "But I think you'll enjoy it," Ash added. "If I had a surprise like you three are going to get when I was ten, I would have been the happiest guy on earth." 

The triplets nodded. Their parents were good at giving them good presents for their birthdays. Last year they had gotten a trip to the zoo (with animals!) in the Seafoam Islands and a whole lot of money to spend afterward. Like Ash had said, they couldn't help but spoil them sometimes. 

Nayana never got such extravagant birthday presents; heck, she never got something so extravagant as what the triplets would get at times. The girl didn't seem to care either, considering she was just Ash's daughter who really had no other family. The girl was grateful just to live here. But enough of that. 

Anyway, they really weren't spoiled too much. They did go out a lot (mostly to watch Pokémon battles with their parents, who still trained their Pokémon) and at times, they'd get stuff from their parents. 

The triplets wondered what their parents had gone through to give them this year. One year, they had to pay big bucks just to get what the triplets desired. It was right after Christmas, and none of the toys that the triplets wanted were around. Ash had to use his connections in the Pokémon League (his job) just to get some toys that they didn't even play with anymore. But they didn't seem to mind that at all. All that matter to them was to see their oldest kids happy. 

Soon it was time for dinner. Ash and Misty was taking everyone out to dinner at WacDonalds, the local fast-food restaurant. The kids crammed in the blue mini-van that Misty drove. In the front were the parents, of course. The next row had two seats. Nayana, the orange-haired, brown-eyed girl that was only two months older than the triplets, occupied one seat. In the other seat was Darian, the other kid of Ash and Misty's. He was just an infant though. In the back three seats were the triplets of course! 

"Greg, take off that hat," Misty demanded. 

"No way!" he yelled. "It's my lucky hat! I had to write a zillion postcards to get it!" 

"That's my son!" Ash yelled, great big smile on his face. 

"Yah, he certainly is," Misty replied. "Only you'd send a zillion postcards to get a stupid hat that you could have most likely gotten for him for free! Do you know how much sending all of those postcards out cost me!?" 

"Too much," Ash said. 

"See?" Misty said. 

"Uh, there's the restaurant." 

They were in the parking lot of WacDonalds. Tonight wasn't that busy. The little family got out and went inside to get some food. Ash wanted a double cheeseburger, Misty wanted a salad, Nayana wanted a cheeseburger herself, Ashley wanted chicken nuggets, Arielle took a hamburger and Greg took a cheeseburger as well. And Darian took a bottle. 

During dinner, no one said much. Nayana talked about the Pokémon team she was training, and that did start a discussion: 

"What Pokémon do you want to start out with?" 

"A Riachu!" Greg said. "They're much better than Pikachu!" 

"Maybe a Bulbasaur," Ashley said. "They look decent." 

"I don't want a Pokémon to train; can't I just have a pet?" Arielle asked. 

"Whatever." 

Once they were done eating, they went home, where no one did anything until bedtime. The triplets went to bed, wondering what would come tomorrow morning. 

-tbc-

So? Do you like? I do! :) It seems to go fast, but hey, you get what's going on. The ending seems kind of choppy, but then again, all of mine are. ^^ 


	2. Part Two

Disclaimer: don't own Pokemon. Too stupid too. 

GASP! I've done the next part! And how long has it been? Forever, huh?  
It was the attack of the typing block. XD Well, it doesn't have a name...  
*cough*FANTASY MOOD!*/cough*  
Anyway, it's the next part. Enjoy. 

Sammi-san says that she is no master at battle scenes; please bear with her.  
Now why did I do that third-person? ^^ 

---

Part Two 

January 20th  
Viridian City, 6 a.m. 

Ashley stretched as she got up. Then reality hit her: she was ten. That called for celebration, lots of presents and a Pokémon Trainer's license. 

Quickly she got dressed. Today she wore blue jeans and her favorite yellow shirt. Then she brushed her hair, put it in her usual ponytail and dashed downstairs for some breakfast. 

She wasn't the only one up this early on a Saturday. Arielle was on the couch, wearing flares and a pretty pink sweater. Amazingly, Greg was up as well. He wore an outfit almost exactly like the one he had worn yesterday and his hat. Nayana sat at the table in her blue pajamas. Since she wasn't going out, she didn't need to get dressed yet. The parents were cooking breakfast for everyone, and Darian was nowhere in sight. 

"You're late," Arielle said. 

"So what?" Ashley asked. 

"Haven't you heard of the saying 'first is the worst,'" She pointed to Greg and grinned, "'Second's the best,'" Arielle pointed at herself, "'Third's the one in the polka dot dress,'" This time she pointed to Nayana, "And fourth's the LOSER!" 

"HEY!" Ashley yelled. "That one wasn't in there!" 

Misty came in before any more damage could be caused. The last thing she wanted was another fight like yesterdays. 

Soon breakfast was ready, and everyone ate it. It was really tasty; the parents have learned to cook since they were kids. 

After that, it was about 7:30, and everyone had nothing to do until Darian's babysitter came over. Soon she was, and Ash and Misty dragged their kids to Ash's car today. 

"Where are we going?" Arielle asked, wondering where they were going. 

"You'll see." 

The car zoomed through the busy streets of Viridian City. They were in the part of town where the gym was. Trainers were seen in a line in front of the big brown gym. Each one of them was waiting for a match with the gym leader. Then the car passed the Pokémon Center. 

"I hope you kids don't blow up the Pokémon Center like a certain someone did," Misty said with a smile. 

"HEY! It was a complete accident! It was Team Rocket's fault more than mine! Besides, weren't you there too?" Ash asked, keeping his eyes on the road for their destination. 

"Yah, but did I blow it up? No, it was you and Pikachu!" 

"Well, I used _your_ bike--" 

"WHICH YOU FRIED!!" Misty yelled. "And which you didn't even pay me back for until our wedding!" 

"First off, that was an accident too. Second, your bike was fixed," Ash said. 

The triplets shrugged. They had no clue what their parents were talking about. They really didn't talk about their past much. For some odd reason, they never talked about it, except for the occasional story that Ash would tell. 

"But you could have prevented it!" Misty yelled. 

"How was I supposed to know that Pikachu would fry it? Besides, we were about to be horribly mutilated by an angry flock of Spearow! Pikachu saved our lives, and it just happens that your bike was fried in the process," Ash defended. 

"Yah right," Misty said, smiling. "'We were about to be horribly mutilated by an angry flock of Spearow!' I bet you were the one to provoke them and send them after you!" 

"I was ten! I didn't know that hitting one of them on top of the head with a rock would piss off the entire flock! Gimme a break!" Ash yelled. 

"Yah. Right." She smiled again. "Now what's your excuse for missing the building?" 

Ash hit the breaks. Good thing that no one was behind them, so no one got hurt. He looked at Misty. 

"I was arguing with you!" 

After taking a crazy U-turn, they went in front of a plain white building. Children that looked about the age of ten (or older) and their parents were at the front door. As soon as the car was parked, the Ketchum family joined them. 

At eight o'clock sharp, two men opened the doors for the children and the adults accompanying them. The parents took the lead as all went inside the big white building. 

First was a plain white hallway, and then there was a room. In the room were twenty white tables that each sat three. The wall the tables were facing was a big blank screen. One adult was behind a desk with about sixty pokéballs, and behind him was enough space to have a decent one-on-one Pokémon battle. The children knew what this room had to be: the classroom where they would get their Pokémon Trainer's license. 

"Here you go," Ash said. "Don't try to bring shame onto our good names, okay?" 

Misty giggled. "Come on, _anyone_ can pass Pokémon 101… wait, you flunked!" 

Ash was outraged by that comment. "What do you mean I flunked? The course wasn't even out yet!" 

"Let's see, there's still ways I can prove it… your mother said that you couldn't return Pikachu to its pokéball; you tried capturing Pokémon with your pajamas of all things and rocks; you put a Metapod into battle with another Metapod… come on, what idiot would do that?" 

"Ok kids," Ash said quickly, embarrassed about what had just been stuff into his face. "Time to go in. Good luck!" 

The triplets were forced into the room along with some of the other children. Soon the rest of the children were in the room, making the class complete. Then the man behind the desk adjusted his glasses, coughed to get the talking students attention and started talking to them. 

"Welcome to the Pokémon Trainer's Class, also known as Pokémon 101. When you leave this room, you'll know enough to start training your own Pokémon. I'm Mr. Pikachu. No, that's not my real name; it's too long and difficult to pronounce. Anyway, how many of your parents train Pokémon?" 

Almost every child raised his or her hand. Pokémon training was common in Kanto and the other countries where Pokémon were native. Very few people didn't train them (mostly psychics). 

"I'm sure you want to make them all proud, don't you?" Mr. Pikachu continued. 

All the children nodded, but none harder than the triplets. They didn't want to bring shame unto the good family name. If they failed Pokémon 101… they could not bear thinking about it. 

"Ok then, time to assign seats." Mr. Pikachu pulled out a list and started giving each child a seat. He eventually got to the triplets. 

"Ah, Ketchum. Any relation to the famous Pokémon Masters by chance?" 

"Yep!" Arielle said, smiling. 

"We're their kids," Greg said proudly, big grin on his face. Ashley nodded in agreement. 

The teacher gasped and then nodded. "Yes, I see. I heard they had children, but I never thought I'd see them. Well, let's hope that you don't flunk. I'd hate to be one of you if you did…" 

That only made the children more nervous as they took their seat at the assigned table. The other children looked at them with awe. To think they were children of Pokémon Masters… and two of the best ever too… 

Soon Mr. Pikachu started handing out manuals. They held the key to understanding Pokémon training. It had everything to rules on battle, how to use/maintain pokéballs, badges, the Pokémon League (a/n leagues? Not sure), Pokémon types and more. 

Ashley looked at the manual and smiled. It looked quite simple to her. 

Arielle took one look at the manual and hoped that she'd get everything in it. 

Greg didn't event take a look at the manual; he was the child of Masters. Why would he need one? 

"Turn your manual to page one," Mr. Pikachu demanded. Everyone but Greg did so, and that made Mr. Pikachu stare at the boy. He had his feet on the desk, looking away from the teacher, smile on his face. 

"Excuse me, aren't you going to open your manual?" Mr. Pikachu asked. 

"I don't need to study," Greg said, same smile on his face. "_My_ parents are Pokémon Masters. Talent runs in the blood." 

All the teacher did for a moment was absorb the words that had come out of his mouth. Then Mr. Pikachu smiled. "Ok then, Mr. Ketchum, prove it to me! I'll send out a Pokémon and you send out one. We'll see if you have this so-called 'talent'." 

Greg accepted. The boy assumed that it would be easy. 

The two opponents moved to the front area. Both of them were smiling, ready to prove the other wrong, ready to win the battle. Once the two of them pulled two random pokéballs out, they began the battle. 

"Go Pokémon!" Out came a Bulbasaur. 

Greg just stared at the pokéball in his hand. Then it clicked. 

_"Er, how do I release this thing? I just hope it is as simple as it looks, or I'm screwed,"_ he thought, throwing it and saying the same words that Mr. Pikachu had said. Out came a Charmander. 

"HA!" Greg said. "I got a Charmander! Your wimpy Bulbasaur will be reduced to ashes by this awesome Pokémon!" he yelled, pointing to the Charmander he had just sent out. 

"We'll see about that," Mr. Pikachu said coolly. "Tackle!" 

"Er… what does this thing know?" Greg mumbled. Then he went for what every fire Pokémon in the world seemed to know: "Flamethrower!" 

Too bad that Greg had not thought fast enough. The tackle attack hit Charmander before it could launch an attack. Charmander fell to the floor, stunned. 

"Now use vine whip," Mr. Pikachu said, keeping his cool. 

Bulbasaur used what the teacher had told him to do. It came out so fast, neither Greg nor Charmander could think of what to do as Charmander was being tossed like a rag doll. One more Tackle attack and the poor Pokémon was done. It didn't even hit Bulbasaur. Greg was embarrassed, and he hung his head down in shame. 

"You have much to learn. One way you can learn is if you open your manual," Mr. Pikachu said, returning his Pokémon. Grumbling and upset that he had lost, Greg went back to the table. Mr. Pikachu returned Charmander for him. 

"Now let's begin." 

* * *

About 2:30 p.m. 

After six hours of non-stop study, not even for lunch, the children had learned enough to be tested. It was time to test them and see if they were worthy of a license or not. 

"So, do you think you'll pass? I think I will," Ashley said. 

"I think I can, I think I can…" Arielle mumbled to herself, hoping that would work and she'd do better on her test that way. 

"It'll be EASY!" Greg said. The boy was over his loss, now determined to pass. "Most of it we've seen before after watching the parents battle so much. Besides, Mom did say that no one could possibly flunk Pokémon 101." 

The children stood against the wall and waited for Mr. Pikachu to call them in. Soon it was their turn, and the three of them went in no particular order. 

"Ashley, you're next." 

"Ok." The girl went with Mr. Pikachu to the back room. It was dark, with a lamp on a table. On that table were a test and a pencil. There was only one chair, which Ashley sat in. 

"The first part is a simple ABCD test. After this, we'll battle. You do not have to win, just prove to me that you can do this in real life. Any questions before you start the test?" Mr. Pikachu asked. 

"No," Ashley said, ready for the test. 

The ABCD test was simple. Ashley had to admit, Greg had been right. Most of it they had seen just by watching her parents battle, or hearing some of Ash's stories of when he was a child on his Pokémon journeys. 

After that was the battle. It was like Greg had done earlier, except you knew what Mr. Pikachu was choosing and you had a choice of what to pick from there. Ashley had chosen accordingly and barely won the battle. 

"Well, we'll see how the test scores are…" Mr. Pikachu read the results. "Congratulations, you passed." 

"WAHOO!" 

The girl came out all smiles. Slowly Arielle started moving to the door; it was now her turn. Arielle, unlike her younger siblings, didn't think she'd pass the test at all. 

When it came to the written test, she had a hard time with some of the questions. 

_"Ok… you capture a Pokémon when A) you first see it; B) when it has been tired out a bit by another Pokémon; C) When it's so tired it is about to faint; or D) when it has fainted? Er… I don't remember!!! Now what?"_ she thought, filling in C anyway. 

Luckily, she did better at the battle. Arielle could really think on her feet and could come up with good strategies out of almost nowhere at times. She had also memorized the strengths and weaknesses chart in the manual. 

"Did I pass?" Arielle asked nervously. 

"Yes, you did." 

The girl was shocked, and then there was much rejoicing from her. 

"YAY! I PASSED!" 

Last but not least was Greg. Surprisingly, he passed with flying colors, doing much better at the battle portion than before. He then stuffed the victory in Mr. Pikachu's face afterward. 

"See? Talent does run in the blood," Greg said, smiling and leaving. 

Soon the three of them went to get the little piece of plastic that meant so much to them. All of them were proud that they passed Pokémon 101. 

-tbc-

Bad end, I know. But my other cut-off was cut. 

Hopefully, the next part won't take so freaking long to type. 


	3. Part Three

Discaimer: this insane writer doesn't own Pokemon, just her OCs. MINE! No touchie! XD 

This is long. Then again, this story's parts are long. ^^ 

We need such a thing as Pokémon Spell Check. -_- Like I know how to correctly spell them all!  
Again, a strikethrough you can't see. u.u But I put the [er] where it's supposed to be, so that way you aren't left out. ^_^ 

---

Part Three 

About 3 p.m. 

After sitting in a waiting room for about fifteen minutes with other kids, the triplets had their pieces of plastic called a Pokémon Trainer's license. 

"Look at mine!" Arielle said, showing it to her other siblings. "I like my picture." She looked really pretty, with a cute little smile and her long hair behind her shoulders. Under all her information (which the parents had given when they filled out registration forms for the class) was her signature in pretty sparkly pink ink. 

"I think mine looks better," Ashley said. Hers had her hair in her same ponytail with a big grin on her face. 

"I got you **both** beat!" Greg yelled, showing off his license as well. "I wore my hat in the picture. I bet Dad will be proud of me," he continued, smiling. 

"Oh yah?!" Ashley said angrily. "You think that just because you're wearing your _stupid_ hat in the picture that you license is better than ours?" 

"Of course it is, loser!" Then he stuck out his tongue, stealing his older half-sister's trick. If Nayana were here, she would have killed Greg. That is, if Ashley and Arielle didn't kill him first. 

Ash and Misty seemed to come in at just the right time before anything could get violent. 

"So? Did you get your licenses yet?" Misty asked. 

"Yep!" they said, suddenly forgetting to fight again. Then the triplets showed the licenses to their parents. The two of them looked very proud. 

"Well, are you ready for some late lunch?" Ash asked. 

Apparently they were by the amount of rumbling stomachs after that comment. 

"Ok then, to WacDonalds!" 

"Yay!" 

After a five-minute drive, they ate at WacDonalds. Again. Everyone had the same thing as yesterday, except today they got some crowns that Ash had stolen [er] bought from BurgerGod (this I now own! Mine!) and some milkshakes. After that they also got a slice of specialty cake from WacDonalds because of their birthday. 

Soon they were done. The parents smiled and called someone. After that, they went to the Pokémon Center. 

"We're meeting up with Professor Oak today," Ash announced as they got out of the car and started walking towards the big white Pokémon Center. _(a/n I forgot what color it is. ^^;;)_ The kids looked at Ash with awe. 

"You know _the_ Professor Oak?" the triplets asked. 

"Of course I do!" Ash said proudly. "I was raised in Pallet town; how could I not know him back then? That was when the town was… well, still a town. It's a huge city these days. Why did the population have to suddenly boom?" he asked himself. 

"I donno," Greg said. "Well, anyway, I guess you do have connections in the Pokémon world, huh?" 

"Yes, I do, and so does your mother," Ash replied. 

They went inside the building. The Professor was inside. He was a man about Ash's height. Today he wore a lab coat, brown slacks and a white t-shirt. 

"Kids, this is Professor Gary Oak, Professor Samuel Oak's grandson," Ash said. 

The children looked at Ash strangely. "Who's Samuel Oak?" they asked, confused. They had heard of the younger one many times; he was quite famous, especially with the Pokémon freaks like Nayana (who loved to babble about him for hours) who wanted to be Pokémon professors themselves. But the other Professor Oak they had never heard of. 

Gary raised an eyebrow. "You've never heard of him? Ash, what kind of deprived children are you raising?" 

"Apparently very uninformed ones. I bet Nayana would know about Professor Oak if I asked though. She idolizes you. But that's beside the point." The man paused for a bit, then continued. "Wait, I told you stories about the other professor! You three honestly thought that I was talking about Gary?" 

The children nodded, and the adults fell over. 

"Your children are dense," Gary commented. 

"I'm sure they'll grow out of it." 

Meanwhile the children were looking around inside the Pokémon Center. They were facing the front desk. Currently no one was behind it. To their right were videophones and green chairs for the trainers to sit in while they were talking on the phone. Other chairs and the door to the back were also in this area. In the area to their left was the visitor's center of sorts. A shelf against the wall held pamphlets on what was available in the local area. Tables were set up for trainers to relax and talk. Against the left wall away from the shelf was the trading center. It was making a humming noise and the screen on the silver machine said "ready". And last but not least was the computer for trainers to use to contact friends and family during the long journey. 

"Wow…" Ashley mumbled. "This place is better than I imagined…" 

"Neat!" Arielle said, sitting down at one of the tables. 

Greg, however, was staring at every single piece of electronics visible. He loved electronics so much. "Cool! A computer! And state-of-the-art videophones! And--" 

That's when he spotted the trading center. All the boy could do was ogle. "WOW! This is the coolest piece of electronics I've ever seen in my life! Can I touch it, can I?" 

"NO," Ash said firmly. "Not yet." 

"Aw man…" 

"Besides, we need to get this started. I still need to make dinner," Misty said. 

Ash moved in front of the front desk. "This is the Pokémon Center, a trainer's best friend. It's much more than a Pokémon hospital, as you can already see." 

Before Ash could go on any further, trainers ran through the automatic doors. There were two girls and two boys in the group. All of the trainers were holding their injured Pokémon. Quickly Ash moved away from the desk so the Pokémon could get the treatment they needed. 

Soon the nurse came in. She wore the usual outfit, and her pink hair was in the same style. 

"How can I help you--oh dear, your Pokémon are very injured," she said in her kind voice. 

"The gym leader here is ruthless! Just look at what he did to our poor Pokémon! We didn't even have a chance!" a girl yelled. "It took weeks for me to train my Ratatta!" 

"Excuse me," Ash said. "How many badges do you have?" 

The kids looked at each other. 

"One," a boy with short green hair said, looking at his poor Pokémon. 

"Five," one girl with blue hair said. 

"Three," the girl with the Ratatta said. 

"None," a short boy hardly older than the triplets said quietly. 

The man shook his head. "Didn't you read the sign on the door of the gym? 'It is recommended by the Pokémon League that you have seven badges or more before challenging the gym leader in this gym?' You can't miss it." 

The kids looked at the ground. They hadn't, thinking it was not important at all. The four of them thought they could take on the gym leader right now. Besides, it was the closest gym to Pallet Town, one of the biggest places to start off a Pokémon journey. 

"The badge recommendation signs are on the door for a reason," Ash said. "No one wants other trainer's Pokémon to get hurt. Please make sure you read the signs on the door, okay?" 

"Ok sir!" the children replied. 

"Well, I'll take the Pokémon to heal them," the nurse said. Grateful, the trainers gave the woman their Pokémon, and then sat down in the chairs near the videophones. Ash then continued the lecture. 

"You may want to remember that if you challenge gym leaders. Now where was I? Oh yes. Every Pokémon Center has five things in common: a Nurse Joy, the videophones, computer, bedrooms for trainers and a trading center. Everything but the bedrooms are visible in the front area, unless Nurse Joy is in the back taking care of the Pokémon." 

"Dad, are they all really called Nurse Joy?" Greg asked. 

"Yes, and they're all related too." 

"Weird," Arielle said, still looking at her father at a distance at the table. 

Ash continued the lecture. "Everything is pretty much free, except the phone. All of this is self-explanatory, except the trading center. Do any of you want to demonstrate with me?" 

"I left my Pokémon at home," Misty said, looking through her purse just to make sure. They weren't there. 

"Same here," Gary said. 

Ash sighed. "Ok then, I'll go ask the trainers!" He turned to the trainers watching them. "Do any of you have Pokémon with you now?" 

"Don't have mine," the green-haired boy said. 

"Mine are getting healed," the girl with blue hair said. 

"Ditto," the other girl said. "And not the Pokémon." 

"I got one!" the small boy said, getting up from his chair. "I challenged the leader to a one-on-one battle, so I still have my other Pokémon." 

"Ok then, follow me." 

All the trainers got up and moved to the high-tech machine. The boy went to one side and Ash went to the other. Excited, the boy pulled out his only pokéball from his belt. He was glad to be Ash's guinea pig, even though he didn't have a clue who Ash was. The boy just liked trades. 

"What's you name?" Ash asked. 

"Don," the boy replied. 

"Ok Don, I'll trade you a Pokémon and you trade me yours. After that we'll trade back. Ok?" 

The boy nodded, wanting to trade with the mysterious man anyway. He seemed too nice to steal his Pokémon. 

"Now I'll give you my Charzard, okay?" Ash asked. 

"Cool! A Charzard!!!!" Don yelled, excited. Even owning one of them for five seconds seemed great. He had seen Ash's Charzard so many times in battle it wasn't funny. The boy idolized it, hoping that one day, he could get one. 

"Ok, first thing you do is slide your license in this little slot," Ash said to his children, showing him the slot. Both he and Don took out their licenses. Ash's was platinum colored (because he's a Pokémon Master) while Don's (along with the triplets) was green, a sign of a normal trainer. The screen then displayed a green "OK!" 

"After that, if you want Pokédex data in there, you'd connect it with the machine with this," Ash continued, pointing to a cord near the basket-like thing on his side of the machine. Don pulled out his (which looked like version 1.0, but was much more advanced than that) and connected the wire to it. Ash didn't have his with him, and chances were that he owned the Pokémon anyway. He had really caught up on catching them all. 

"Next, there are two little basket-like things here," Ash said, pointing to them. "You insert the pokéball in there." Ash pulled out a pokéball from his jeans pocket and put it in. Meanwhile, Don put the pokéball he had already pulled out into the basket-like thing. The machine showed the trade: a Charzard for a Squirtle. Sure enough, Ash had that Pokémon. 

"Once you verify the trade, the machine does the rest." The two pressed a button and the trade was done. Ash pulled out the pokéball that was now his. 

"Wow! I can't believe that I have a Charzard!!!!" Don yelled, tossing the ball up and down. He was very excited. 

"Time to trade back," Ash declared. They did the same thing and they got their Pokémon back. 

"That's it. Any questions?" Ash asked. The kids shook their heads. "Oh, and one more thing. If you hook up your Pokédex to the trading machine, you can see whom you have traded in the past. It's always nice to know who you've traded with." 

Don then opened his Pokédex and decided to look at whom he had traded with today. He couldn't believe his eyes. 

"You're--you're-- WOW! I OWNED ASH KETCHUM'S CHARAZRD FOR FIVE SECONDS!" 

The kids laughed. The boy was so excited that he had not only owned a Charzard for five seconds, but Ash Ketchum's Charzard for five seconds. Don was jumping about, and that was very funny to the trainers and Ash's kids. 

"Well, I think it is time," Ash said, smiling at the rejoicing trainer who was now sitting down, silently rejoicing. 

"Time for what?" Ashley asked. 

"Time to get your first Pokémon, of course!" Gary said while pulling a bag he had brought over. "Your parents wanted me to give you some Pokémon for your birthday, and I got the perfect Pokémon for each of you." 

Greg smiled, along with Ashley. They couldn't wait to go out and start training their Pokémon and get some badges. Arielle just sighed. That was her parents: getting them Pokémon. She really didn't want to train Pokémon at all. All she wanted to do was to make her parents happy. And now she had to get a Pokémon and train it. What was with her parents and Pokémon training anyway? 

"Ok Greg, I got yours here," Gary said, pulling out a pokéball and taking the sticky note off of it. The Professor tossed it and the boy caught it. 

"A Pokémon! I bet it's a Charmander," he said, looking at the red and white ball he had just received. That would be his parents: going with the classics. Besides, the teacher did say that it was best to start out with one of the nine: Charmander, Suqirtle, Bulbasuar, Chikorita, Cindaquil, Totodile, Torchic, Mudkip or Treeko. It was only logical to have one of them to start out with. 

"Well, aren't you going to see what it is?" Ash asked. 

"I was getting there!" Greg yelled, throwing the pokéball in the air. 

It wasn't a Charmander. Well, it wasn't any starter Pokémon. It was a Riachu. The Pokémon looked like any other Riachu, with the same yellowish body and the same tail and the same… well, everything else. The Pokémon looked emotionless. 

"NEAT!" Greg yelled. He immediately went to hug the yellow rodent. Too bad it shocked him in the process. 

"Ow…" he mumbled. "I don't think it likes me." 

"Rii!" the Pokémon replied. 

Next was Ashley. Cautiously she took the pokéball from the professor and looked at the Pokémon within. It was a cute little Bulbasaur. Unlike Greg's Riachu, it seemed much more friendly. The Pokémon went up to Ashley and didn't attack. Nervous, the girl pet it on the head, and they seemed to get along really well. 

After that the professor got out another pokéball. 

"NOOOO!" Arielle suddenly yelled, backing away. "I don't wanna get a Pokémon! I'd only train it to make my parents happy anyway!" 

The adults in the room stared at her. 

"Honey, you don't have to train it," Misty said. "That's why we got you a Pokémon that's more like a pet anyway. At least take a look at it," she insisted. 

Arielle did. Her Pokémon was a cute little Skitty with a pink bow around its neck. It was the cutest thing in the world, or at least the room. 

"Aww!" she yelled, running up to it and giving it a big hug. "It's soo cute!" Good thing the Skitty liked Arielle; most Pokémon would have tried to escape the big hug that Arielle was giving it. Everyone couldn't help but smile at the two of them. 

"See, you can have it as a pet or train it," Ash said. "You don't have to train Pokémon if you don't want to." 

"Yay!" Arielle was okay with that. Skitty was the perfect pet for her. 

"And one more thing," Gary said, digging into the bag and pulling out three Pokédexes and some spare pokéballs. The Pokédex was the most advanced-looking one that Ash ever had. "These are yours too. They're programmed already." 

The kids took them, even Arielle. She never knew when she'd need one. 

"Well, that's it. I guess you are free to go. I did my job, now pay up," Gary said, holding out his hand to Ash. Glaring, he gave Gary a check. 

"I still don't understand why I have to pay you," Ash said. "Back when I started out, everything was free!" 

"I need money these days, that's why," Gary replied. "See you later!" 

They then left the Pokémon Center, the children now having Pokémon to train. 

-tbc-

Yes, there's more. Bwahaha! XD  
But there really isn't much more, so don't worry! 


	4. Part Four

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon at all. 

Me no do accents; I suck at it. I need a dictionary for that too.  
Oh, and if it has no logical explanation, don't worry about it. It's just me having a little fun with psychic powers. :) Since this _is_ a supplement to my series, all the rules apply.   
And if you don't know them, well, it's not important at all. It only happens once anyway. 

And note that if it has a [*] in it, it's just me making references to my series. Don't worry about it. 

And another thing: I have no clue how to spell Riachu at the moment; Serebii.net's down, and I'm too lazy to look it up. So, yah, I think I'm spelling it right this time!  
Ok, so I'll look it up now! 

The next day…  
It does have an a in it. On a side note, the forums got back up, and I went back. But you don't care, so I'll just move on! :) 

This is the shortest part yet! 

---

Part Four 

Now about 3:30 p.m. 

Three mysterious figures were outside the Pokémon Center. They were watching the children going back to their parent's car. 

"Wonder what they got for Pokémon," a male said. 

"Most likely nothing rare. They're only ten," a female said. 

"You never know…" a very familiar sounding voice said. "Some parents are rich." 

"So, should we go for it?" 

There was the sound of whacking as the smallest figure hit the female in the group. She rubbed the spot she had been hit in. 

"Yes, now!" 

"Ok then… now do we say the motto or our mission first?" 

Again, the smallest figure whacked the female, and again she rubbed her head. There were two big lumps where the smallest figure had hit her with a fan. Most likely they had gotten it from her mother. Ooh, she could recognize her mother's fan from anywhere. 

"Well, what are we waiting for?" the male said. "Let's go!" 

* * *

Meanwhile, while the three mysterious figures were arguing amongst themselves, the triplets and their parents had gotten in the car and started driving home. Arielle had put her Skitty back in its pokéball for now. Who knew what the Pokémon could do to the interior of the car? 

"So, we'll have dinner and we'll talk about what you can do after this," Ash said, looking out on the road. 

"What's for dinner?" Greg asked. 

"You'll see," Misty said. 

They were driving down the street when they bumped into a big machine. It looked like a two-story mechanical Meowth. The parents looked at each other, shocked and surprised. They hadn't seen anything like that in a long time. Team Rocket (Jessie, James and Meowth anyway; other Rocket members still liked to torture them [*]) stopped following them a long long time ago, and no one else used giant mechas like that. 

"Dad, what's that?" Arielle asked, pointing at it. 

"In my lane!" Ash yelled, honking his horn like tons of other people were. They had places to go to, and they didn't have time to plow through a big mechanical Meowth. 

Then, two people came out of the Meowth's head. They were saying something, but Ash's car was pretty much soundproof. Besides, all the cars were still honking their horns, dwarfing out the two as they said something. Most likely they were saying the motto. 

"Betcha how much Jessie and James got together," Ash said, looking at the two. "Just look at them!" 

Sure enough, one had reddish violet hair and the other had light blue hair. They also wore the gray uniforms, which most grunts didn't wear. These days, grunts wore black and red (or blue [*]) instead of gray and red. 

"Yep, they have to be. Besides, who else would say a motto in a middle of a busy street?" Misty replied. "Only idiots would, and Jessie and James were idiots." 

"What are you guys talking about?" Ashley asked. "And who in the world are they?" 

"Never mind," Misty said. "Whatever it is, they need to hurry up! Come on Ash, can't you do _something_? You're a Pokémon Master. You could easily squash these three in an instant!" 

"Or I can use other methods too…" 

The next thing the people on the Meowth machine knew some strange force was lifting them up. Then it made them go out of the street and somewhere else. When they were out of sight, the sky shined in a spot for a second, and then vanished. 

"See, problem solved," Ash said, smiling. Misty just shook her head as the people in the lane went forward again. 

Soon the car was back home. Nayana was outside with her Eevee, training it up some. The two of them seemed to be having fun out in the cold. There wasn't too much snow outside to hinder them either. 

"Hey, we're back!" Ashley said. "We got Pokémon too!" 

"Neat," Nayana said. "Maybe I'll have someone to beat!" 

"Yah right, I bet my Riachu could beat your little Eevee in five seconds or less," Greg said. 

"Oh yah?" Nayana said, glaring at him. "Bring it on!" 

"Now now, dinner first, battle later," Misty said, dragging all the kids inside. "Besides, it's cold outside. It's better to have an indoor arena than one out in the cold." 

Grumbling, the kids went inside. The babysitter was paid, and then she left. Then the other kids sat down on the couch, wondering what in the world they were going to do next. They had Pokémon, a Pokédex, some spare pokéballs and the smarts to go on the road… when were they going to go? 

It was dinnertime soon, and they ate dinner. Surprisingly, Misty could cook. It took years of practicing, but now she was actually good at cooking. After that was cake. They had one big cake as usual, but it was an ice cream cake from an ice cream store that the three agreed on. To save everyone's sanity, they didn't put anything special on it. It was a normal ice cream cake with their names on it. Everyone who could took a slice, and they agreed that it was very good. 

After that, the presents were pulled out. This year, most of the family bought presents for the triplets. All of them were put on the now cleared off table. There were presents from all the grandparents, Misty's sisters, and some family friends. They were all shapes, sizes and colors, and none of them were for the all the triplets. To get the triplets a present was asking them to fight and kill each other over it. 

"All right! Presents!" Greg yelled, going to his big pile and grabbing one. The other two did something along those lines as well. 

Today they pretty much got what they wanted: the girls wanted clothes and stuffed animals, and Greg just wanted something that would entertain him. So they got what they wanted, and they were happy. 

Then, it was about six. No one had anything to do, well, except talk about when everyone was going to leave on his or her Pokémon journey(s). 

"When can we? Huh?" Ashley asked. She had her things packed and ready to go. The sooner she could leave the better. If she even wanted to get at her parent's level of training, she needed to go out and train herself. The girl didn't want the fame or the title; she just wanted to be as good as her parents. 

"Yah? I've got training to do if I'm ever going to be a Pokémon Master!" Greg said. He pretty much wanted to do the same thing as his sister, except get the fame too. He wanted to beat his father and be the World's Greatest Pokémon Master. It had been his dream since… well, forever. Maybe it was because he was a junior after all… no one was sure. 

"Well, you can go tomorrow," Ash said. "Why in the world would we buy you three backpacks anyway? It just doesn't make sense." 

The two that wanted to leave looked at each other. 

"I'll leave before you will!!!" Ashley yelled, going upstairs to her room. 

"Not if I get my stuff first!!!" Greg yelled in reply, following to get his stuff as well. 

After about fifteen minutes of scrambling upstairs, the two returned at the same time, now in different clothes for the road if they felt the need. Ashley wore a comfortable pair of jeans and a yellow tank top. Over that article of clothing was a button up white shirt. Greg, on the other hand, actually wore the same clothes. They'd work for him. 

"So when can we leave?" they asked their parents. 

"Now," they replied, smiling. 

"Just promise you'll come home in one piece," Misty said. 

The two nodded. After hugging their parents and saying their goodbyes, they ran outside to start their journey, still fighting all the while. Everyone else just shrugged and went on with life. They would have to leave someday, and today was the day. And everyone was glad that they were trying to accomplish their goals. 

Er… I guess this is the end then.  
-end-

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
I don't want to add the beginning of the journey, because that would pretty much be asking for a continuation. And I don't want to. 

But I must comment! Because I'm like that or something.  
1. Yes, Greg fries someone's bike. I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. XD  
Yes, the girl whose bike he fried did follow him.  
And if they got together… that's my secret! :P  
2. No, none of them beat Ash. Sorry guys!  
3. No, Ashley and Greg didn't go with each other. They'd kill each other if they did.  
4. If the Team Rocket members with the Team Rocket mecha were Jessie and James's kids… I'll leave that to your imagination. :)  
And that is it.   
Now I have to get a new project or something. 


End file.
